User blog:NOBODY/BC Bow Contests update brought due to the Nitrome Wiki? + Plagiarism + User awards
Hello all! Welcome to this very small blog post about certain stuff not relating to the Nitrome Wiki! Yup, you read it right (and I know April Fool's day is over). Anyway, this blog post will cover whether the BC Bow Contest update was due to the Nitrome Wiki, how one of our articles was completely plagiarized on Wikipedia, and awards for users. Did the Nitrome Wiki's B.C. Bow Contest joke image actually cause Nitrome to update B.C. Bow Contest? For all of you who saw the Nitrome Wiki on April 1st 2013 (and if you haven't, you can see it here), you would have probably noticed a rather late addition to the afternoon insanity - I uploaded a second April Fool's picture. This picture was saying how B.C. Bow Contests had been updated. The updates included three new arrows and a new character. The first arrow was an eater arrow - a combination of an eater droplet from Dangle and a regular arrow. This arrow would have eaten your opponent if you aimed it properly - in fact, right next to this arrow's picture was a picture of an opponent being eaten. Next to this was a donation arrow, an arrow they allowed you to donate points to your opponent. After that came the Turner arrow - this arrow allowed you to flip the stage. Finally, the new character was a spartan from Double Edged. I find I did a good job on the helmet (although the spartan does look like it is crazy). Below is the April Fool's image: This update was meant to be funny, however, this may have reminded Nitrome to actually update BC Bow Contest. On Friday April 5th, 2013, Nitrome actually updated the game. This came as a surprise to me - I wouldn't actually think Nitrome would update the game. Do you suppose Nitrome began working on it after seeing my image? Or was it simply a coincidence? Likely coincidental - why would Nitrome want to read here? We're just writing stuff that they've already done. Plagiarism Battling plagiarism takes you places - the blinding Nitrome Database Wiki, to the sunny Nitrome's Steamlands Wiki, and other places. On April 1st, a user called Advait1104 copied the entire Hot Air article and pasted it on Wikipedia - on an article titled Hot Air (game). While going to the Great Wall of China article, I thought I would take a peek at the Nitrome Wiki and see what has become of it. The Nitrome article seemed fine, but the List of Nitrome Limited games page had a link to Hot Air on it. I thought "Oh, it's a Nitrome Wiki contributor linking to the Nitrome Wiki!". Turns out it was a completely different article - an article on Hot Air. Curious to know its content, I went there. I saw it was plagiarized from the Nitrome Wiki - everything except non existent infoboxes was there. I looked to the history to see it was the Advait person. Wanting to nominate the page for deletion, I spent 10 or so minutes looking through Wikipedia's deletion policy. I nominated it for speedy deletion by adding a speedy deletion template to the page, and informed the Advait person of the nomination. The page was deleted, but not due to it being plagiarism, but due to not being notable. User awards There have been a lot of good users around here who have been helping with the Nitrome Wiki, adding content, fixing tiny stuff such as double redirects, and other stuff. You should always congratulate them, as what they did is good. Plus, they will likely edit more and be happy (that is, if they don't get annoyed by the constant congratulation messages). Anyway, I thought of making awards for people. A message is good, but I tend to not be able to fit much into it (and tend to repeat things from previous messages). Thus, I thought of creating awards, in the form of userboxes. My general idea was different coloured Cuboys, however, other stuff could be used. My coloured Cuboys below: http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/9/9e/BronzeCuboy.png http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/3/30/SilverCuboy.png http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/6/6d/GoldCuboy.png http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/5/5c/RainbowCuboy.gif The first is a bronze Cuboy, the second is a silver Cuboy, and the third is a gold Cuboy. The last one is a rainbow Cuboy - don't know what to use him for, maybe a userbox for an exceptional feat someone did? Do any of you have any ideas for this awards system, such as other images to use, how to use the Cuboys, etc.? Category:Blog posts